Bard spell list
This spell list is used by bards, and has been updated to include all spells from the game manual, as well as the exact descriptions therein. 0-level(cantrips) *Cure Minor Wounds: Heals target 4 Hit Points. *Daze: Weak enemy is dazed. *Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 to hit). *Light: Creates small light source. *Resistance: Grants target +1 to saves. 1st-level *Amplify: Grants +20 to Listen checks. *Balagarn's Iron Horn: Knocks creatures prone. *Cause Fear: Causes fear in a weak creature. *Charm Person: Befriends one person. *Cure Light Wounds: Heals target 1d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Dispel Magic, Lesser: Ends weak magic effects. *Expeditious Retreat: Caster's speed increases by 150%. *Grease: Slows or knocks down opponents. *Identify: Identifies the magic properties of an item. *Joyful Noise: Prevents most effects of silence on the caster and her allies. *Remove Fear: Ends fear effects on and grants +4 to Saves vs. Fear Spells to all targeted allies. *Sleep: Weaker creatures fall asleep. *Summon Creature I: Summons an appropriate creature. *Tasha's Hideous Laughter: Target laughs hysterically, unable to defend itself. 2nd-level *Animal Trance: Fascinates nearby animals. *Bladeweave: Your weapon gains the ability to daze opponents. *Blindness/Deafness: Target is struck blind and deaf. *Bull's Strength: Grants target +4 Str. *Cat's Grace: Grants target +4 Dex. *Cloud of Bewilderment: Creatures in targeted area are stunned and blinded for 1d6 rounds. *Cure Moderate Wounds: Heals target 2d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Curse of Impending Blades: Target receives a penalty to their armor class. *Darkness: Shrouds creatures in darkness *Eagle's Splendor: Grants target +4 Cha. *Fox's Cunning: Grants target +4 Int. *Ghostly Visage: 5/magic damage reduction; immune to 0-level and 1st-level spells. *Heroism: Grants target +2 to hit and +2 on saves and skill checks. *Hold Person: Paralyzes target humanoid. *Invisibility: Target is invisible until it attacks or casts a spell. *Mirror Image: Creates 1d4+1/level images of caster that act as decoys. *Owl's Wisdom: Grants target +4 Wis. *Rage: Party affected by barbarian's Rage ability. *Scare: Causes fear in weak creatures. *Silence: Creates a zone of silence around target. *Sound Burst: 1d8 sonic damage to creatures in area. *Summon Creature II: Summons an appropriate creature. 3rd-level *Charm Monster: Befriends one monster. *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Target receives +10 Spot and Listen. *Confusion: Target behaves erratically. *Crushing Despair: Target suffers –2 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and damage. *Cure Serious Wounds: Heals target 3d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Deep Slumber: Creatures fall asleep. *Dispel Magic: Ends magical effects. *Displacement: 1/2 of attacks miss target. *Fear: Causes fear in enemies. *Find Traps: Caster receives +10 Search. *Haste: Grants target +1 attack/round, +50% movement rate, +1 to hit, and +1 AC. *Invisibility Sphere: Sphere of invisibility hides party. *Mass Curse of Impending Blades: Multiple targets receive a penalty to their armor class. *Remove Curse: All curses removed from target. *See Invisibility: Target can see invisible creatures. *Slow: Target is slowed. *Summon Creature III: Summons an appropriate creature. *Weapon of Impact: Blunt weapon more frequently deals critical hits. 4th-level *Cure Critical Wounds: Heals target 4d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Dismissal: Unsummons all creatures, familiars and animal companions. *Dominate Person: Caster temporarily gains control of target humanoid. *Freedom of Movement: Target receives immunity to paralysis. *Greater Resistance: Grants a +3 bonus to all saving throws. *Greater Invisibility: Target is invisible, even when attacking or casting spells. *Hold Monster: Target monster is paralyzed. *Legend Lore: Greatly improves Lore skill checks for a long time. *Neutralize Poison: Cures target of poison. *Shadow Conjuration: Casts shadowy version of one of a variety of spells. *Shout: Cone of sonic energy deals 5d6 damage and can rend target deafened. *Summon Creature IV: Summons an appropriate creature. *War Cry: Bard receives +2 to hit and damage; enemies are stricken with fear. 5th-level *Cacophonic Burst: Deals sonic damage to all enemies in an area. *Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Heals each nearby ally 1d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Dispel Magic, Greater: Ends powerful magic effects. *Ethereal Visage: 20/adamantine damage reduction and immunity to 2nd-level and lower spells. *Heroism, Greater: Target receives +1 temporary hit points per level and +4 to hit and on saves and skill checks. *Mind Fog: Those within fog suffer –10 on Will saves. *Song of Discord: Enemies have a 50% chance of attacking each other. *Summon Creature V: Summons an appropriate creature. 6th-level *Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Heals each nearby ally 2d8 damage +1/level hit points. *Charm Monster, Mass: Charms many enemies. *Dirge: Enemies suffer 2 points of Strength and Dexterity ability score damage each round. *Energy Immunity: Grants target immunity to one energy type. *Greater Shout: Cone of sonic energy deals 10d6 damage, causes deafness, and can stun. *Ice Storm: Infilcts 3d6 bludgeoning and 2d6 cold damage. *Hold Person, Mass: Paralyzes many enemies. *Mass Cat's Grace: Target creatures gain a bonus to Dexterity. *Mass Eagle's Splendor: Affected creatures gain a bonus to Charisma. *Mass Fox's Cunning: Affected creatures gain a bonus to their Intelligence. *Summon Creature VI: Summons an appropriate creature. *Superior Resistance: Grants a +6 bonus to all saves. External resources *Neverwinter Nights 2 manual (pdf file) *NWNWiki:Bard *Hypertext d20SRD: Bard Spell List Category:Bard spells Category:Spell lists